


to use you or to be used by you

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Canon, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik was forced to confront Charles when he'd rather do anything but. Too bad En Sabah Nur had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to use you or to be used by you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kageillusionz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/gifts).



> Written for Kage's birthday where she was okay with some hair-pulling. This probably will be Jossed by the movie when it comes out. I know nothing of the X-Men: Apocalypse plot aside from random stuff from Kimberg.

Erik had known very little of En Sabar Nur before he saw Charles for the first time in ten years. Charles’ eyes were dark, completely black, and his power reached out carelessly, as if he had no moral compass to keep himself from reaching into every mind around them.

For the first time in ten years, Erik wanted his damned helmet again. He could stop Charles that way, or at least keep him from from twisting Erik closer and closer to Charles’ chair.

The power that Charles wielded ebbed and flowed around Erik’s mind, yet again, it was impossible for Erik to stop where Charles willed him to go.

“You, old friend, have lost much,” Erik said dryly, because there was nothing else to say. En Sabar Nur had great power, and having extended that to Charles’s own expansive set -it was both awe-inspiring and terrifying.

Charles said nothing in reply, as if he was incapable, but his power that brought Erik closer had not waned; Erik now stood in front of Charles’ chair, staring down at his friend, his lover, his enemy.

Charles was still so many things to Erik, even now. Maybe especially now. Without knowing why, Erik’s limbs dropped him to the ground, his face now staring right into Charles lap. It wasn’t difficult to know where this was going, and his mind only half wanted to protest. However, the other half - the half that Charles controlled with no regard - pulsed with excitement at the prospect of having his friend and lover again.

Nimbly, his fingers undid Charles belt and trousers. Why Charles wanted this - could he still want this? - he had no idea, but at the moment that didn’t matter.

Feeling Charles like this after nearly twenty years was too much for Erik to overcome, even if his mind was fully his. Charles’ hands came to card through Erik’s hair as Erik worked to free Charles’ cock, but just the feeling of Charles’ hands was enough to bring Erik pleasure.

Even after ten years of freedom, he rarely saw anyone else. He should have known that between the ten years of near solitude and his prison term, he had become more touch-starved than he had been before.

“G-d, you still want me,” Erik said once he could regain his own emotions. Charles had him here and wanted him.

“He’ll always want you. Even if you don’t deserve it,” came from Charles’ lips, and only when Erik looked up again did he realize what the black eyes meant. En Sabar Nur had control of Charles, even if Erik wanted to believe that Charles - the Charles who saved him from drowning - was there buried deep.

With only one choice, Erik thought, _Charles if you’re here, break free. This isn’t what you want. You’ve always been the one to want peace where I sowed hatred. Don’t go down this path; you’ve come back once before. You can again._

Charles’ grip on Erik’s hair grew tighter, almost painful, but Erik kept up his thoughts. _You know so much pain and yet you never wanted to be defined by it. Not anymore. You wallowed long enough from my actions, don’t slide back again. You haven’t Hank’s serum to dull your power and let you walk. What you have are students who found me to help them. To help you. Because I’ll always come back for you. To you._

“Your attempts will not succeed,” Charles’ voice said, though now Erik could tell that the timbre was just slightly off, not Charles at all. Charles pushed Erik’s face from where it had been, so that Erik had no choice but to look at Charles’ new visage - bald like Nur and coldly staring as if Erik mattered not at all.

“You underestimate the man you’re controlling. Charles is too good for even your plans.”

“No man can resist remaking the world. Not even you.”

“I’ve failed at every attempt to remake this world, and it never followed my ideals. Even you must suffer hubris.”

“Hubris is nothing to millennia of watching you humans squander all that the world has given you.”

“But isn’t that our fate? To fail time and time again until we get it right? I’ve never found the right words or the right sentiment, yet I still hope one day I will.”

“You’re a fool,” Nur said, and it would have hurt to think it coming from Charles’ lips, but Erik knew it wasn’t.

“Then so be it. But I will be a fool who fights rather than one who sits idly by.”

“Is that why you’re at his feet begging for his love?”

“It isn’t love I beg from Charles, but forgiveness. However he sees fit to grant it.”

Charles’ hand pulled Erik’s face back towards his crotch and Erik let out a breath against Charles’ skin there.

“If this is how he forgives me, then so be it. But if he does, your control will mean nothing.”

“You think that love or forgiveness can save him?” Nur asked.

“I think it can and so I’m willing to try.” Tenderly, Erik kissed Charles’ flaccid cock, as if the act of worshipping that which he’d been long denied would save him. He still hoped that it would and silently added, _Old Friend, come back to me._

**Author's Note:**

> Title grabbed from "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)", for well obvious reasons I think.
> 
> Thanks to Di and Ike for the beta help. Any mistakes are my own.


End file.
